


Athena Hargreeves

by Livinglikestars



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Brotherhood, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind Control, OC has powers, OC is number 8, Original Character(s), Psionics, Reunions, Sibling Love, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, at least with some, memory lost, not all, number 8, really strong powers, reginald is a shitty father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinglikestars/pseuds/Livinglikestars
Summary: When the umbrella academy tries to stop the apocalypse from happening, Five lets free one of their greatest weapon in the fight that is to come, number 8, the sibling that they all forgot long ago.





	1. Number 8

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this show so much it already became one of my favorites. I was working on another fic I wanted to write when this just popped up in my head and I had to write it. I also decided to make the OC have a relationship with Diego not because he's my favorite (he's one of them, of course, I love him with all of my heart but Klaus is Klaus), but because Klaus and Dave are too perfect and I could not destroy that, besides Diego is a softie that needs love so let's give him love.  
> I really hope you enjoy this and thank you if you're reading it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't liking much how the writing was forming on this story so I'm rewriting it all and then end it. I hope it looks better this time and you enjoy it more.

All that was still remaining from the academy of super-heroes was now around the bar on the mansion they wished not to see. Klaus sat on a chair close to them, his gaze down, looking at his hands as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"We all die fighting this thing the first time around, remember?" reminded Klaus as his eyes finally looked up. He could see Diego, his shoulders tensed, a slight fear in his eyes almost unnoticeable as he gently threw the knife at the air and caught it the second after. He saw Luther standing by the bar, desperately trying to think of something to fix this. He saw Allison with her eyes focused on the coffee cup in her hand trying to avoid looking at any of them, Klaus could only guess what was in her mind.

"Klaus shockingly has a point. What gives us a win this time?" Diego looked at their supposed leader almost in a challenging way, waiting for his answer.

Before Luther could even think of a way to answer, a loud sound emerged from above them. As they flinched and jumped from the scare, they saw little old Five falling onto the bar, a soft wince coming out of his mouth.

"Am I still high or do you see him too?" asked Klaus, as all of them stared at their brother, no one sure what the right thing to do or say was.

"Five where have you been?" Luther turned to his brother as he tripped on his own feet and fell from the bar. Five’s head was dizzy, his body itching and screaming in pain, a scream so loud not even he could ignore.

"Are you alright?" Both Allison and Luther held Five before he completely fell on the floor and pulled him to his feet, trying to get him to sit on one of the chairs but getting too much resistance from the boy in return. Five kept his feet on the floor and straighten his back trying to regain his posture. Allison tried to gently clean some of the dust that filled Five’s entire body, but he quickly pushed her hand away.

"Who did this?" Asked Luther as worry filled his voice. He kept his hand on his brother’s arm, still not sure if he was good enough to stand on his own.

Five took Allison's coffee from her hand and pulled Luther’s hand away from him, walking away from his siblings. "Irrelevant, " he said, drinking all the liquid from the cup as all the other Hargreeves looked at him both worried and confused. "so the apocalypse is in three days. The only chance we have to save our world is... Well... Us." Five looked at his siblings making them all easily see how tired and irritated he was at the whole situation. 

"The Umbrella Academy," said Luther almost as a whisper.

"Yeah, but with me obviously... And number eight. So if you all don't get your shit together and get over yourself we're screwed." Five managed to get all of his siblings even more shocked and confused with his words but he decided on making them wait and finish saying what had been bugging him for hours. "Who cares if Dad messed us up. Are we gonna let that define us? No." Klaus shook his head, breathing in every work Five was throwing at him, unlike the other three that were still processing the previous information.

"Are we not gonna talk about the fact that Five just said there's a number 8?" Diego finally talked after silently staring at the scene happening, as if he still wasn't sure himself that it was real. Five decided to ignore his question and kept talking.

"To give us a chance to see next week I come back with a lead." Five took a paper from his jacket pocket and showed it to his siblings.

"I want to know who number 8 is." Klaus rejected the paper Five was handing to him and stared at the boy being completely consumed by his curiosity.

"Number 8 was the most powerful child your father adopted." Pogo appeared from the front door, joining their conversation. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound as the disbelief and confusion got more and more visible on their faces

"Was?" Allison asked, a little worried about what their father could have done to the poor child.

"Is. She is alive.” Five answered for Pogo, calming her mind off her worries.

“In the beginning, there were 44 children to be born. But still, only 43 women to give birth to them. One would give birth to twins. But before she could one of the fetus consumed the other and it's power. Your father was certain that she is the most powerful of all the children that were born. Too powerful even." Pogo told his tale as he walked to the bar, close to all the siblings. He looked around at all of them seeing the mix of shock and confusion.

"What did he do to her?" Asked Diego, trying to keep his strong and fearless appearance. Diego was the one who lowed their father the most, his attitude, his cold heartless self, his torturous training, everything about him. Hearing he may have gotten to the point of getting rid of a child made him sick to the stomach.

"He locked her away. I've been trying to find her since I got here. She was the only one to survived the apocalypse. That’s how powerful she is. With her, we won't lose!" Five claimed with a determination voice, his confidence almost contagious, at least to Luther and Allison. Diego, on the other hand, could only think of the poor girl, locked in the dark, alone, for so many years. How could their father do such a thing?

"I thought you only had Dolores," Klaus spoke, trying to understand everything himself. As much as he wanted to believe it all it just sounded… well, unbelievable. 

"I lied. She was with me. She raised me." a genuine smile seemed to appear in Five's lips, but he quickly stopped it, but not fast enough as both Allison and Klaus had seen it and the genuineness of it.

"And where did he lock her?" Diego crossed his arms over his chest trying to show that he didn’t believe his little story but in his heart, for some inexplicable reason, he believed it all.

"Right below your feet." an unknown female voice appeared in the room. In an automatic act, Diego threw the knife on his hand at the female but before it could reach its target she gracefully raised her hand and stopped it from stabbing her. "Now that's not very nice is it Diego?" with a quick hand movement the knife was thrown to the opposite wall, far away from its owner. Diego stared at the woman, the blue flame burning around her hands, and then his knife on the wall. For the first time in his life, his knife had not hitten the target it was meant to. He still wasn’t sure if he was impressed or scared. He quickly chose fear, turning back to the intruder.

"How do you know my name?" Diego was ready to take another knife but the woman kept his hands down without even touching him. The fear grew stronger in him as he desperately tries to move his body but nothing happened like his brain had completely stopped responding to his commands.

"I know all about you. About all of you" the woman gently touched Diego's cheek with a sigh on her lips. "We were a family once. Before I became too strong for him to control. Before he made you all forget me." The woman walked slowly, on her bare feet, to Five, who granted her with a kind smile and a warm hug.

Diego looked at the woman, finally taking in her appearance. He could hear her thanking Five for letting her out of that cage she was in, but he wasn't truly listening. He noticed that she only wore a simple white dressed, not white anymore. Her brown hair wasn't long, falling on her shoulders, but they looked badly cut like she had done it herself, which was probably the case. Her skin was pale, darkened by the dirt like her dress, but her bright blue eyes were what got his attention. The same blue as the glowing energy that danced around her fingers when she stopped his knife, something he assumed was connected with her powers. But under all those weak muscles and dirty skin Diego could see a beautiful woman, one like he had never seen before.

"How could he make us forget you?" Luther asked, interrupting her conversation with Five, which he could visibly see on his face that he did not like that.

The woman simply looked at Allison. It took her only a few seconds to understand.

"What? I... No, I didn't do that. I would never." Allison's chest seemed to get heavier with each breath she took, guilt filling her body.

"You did Allison. I asked you to, it wasn’t your fault." The woman gave Allison a gentle smile, lifting some of the weight from her chest, but she could still feel all the gazes on her, Diego’s hard stare, Luther’s slight disappointed look, and Klaus’ encouraging smile.

"I didn't know,” Allison quickly defended herself. She turned her eyes to Luther, the look he gave her breaking her heart into pieces, “I swear." Luther’s gaze slightly softened when he saw the tears forming in the eyes of the woman he has loved since he was a child.

"It's not her fault. I helped her myself, erased your memories of myself from your minds." The female intervened, trying to stop all the hard looks they were throwing at Allison.

“Then what did she do?” Klaus looked at the woman in front of him and asked her with his calm and curious tone.

“She made you not love me anymore. So you wouldn't go looking for something you didn’t know what it was.” She looked down at her feet, not ready to face the reactions she would receive from her family.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Diego strangely hurt by what he heard. 

"I was trying to prevent you from being in pain. Allison spread a rumor through all of you saying you did not love me but it wasn't enough." her eyes turned to Diego "At least for some of you. So I erased myself from your lives. He was already gonna lock me away forever, I didn't want to imprisonment you with me." she let her gaze leave Diego but she kept her head up, weakness shall not be shown as Hargreeves always told her. 

"Can you get our memories back?" Luther was the one to speak this time. 

"I'm not sure, I never tried." The girl pulled on the edges of her dress, squeezing it between her fingers. Diego immediately noticed it and could easily tell it was a nervous tic. He raised his gaze to her and stared at her bright blue eyes, now calmer than before, trying the reassure her that everything was okay.

"I would say it's probably not the best time to be playing with minds," said Klaus almost just to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I hate to say it but Klaus is right, we can figure that out when we save the world." Five confirmed as he looked at all of them. 

"No pressure," said Klaus as he lets out a long sigh and sits back on the chair he was before. 

"Did mom give you a name? If we're gonna work together we should at least know what to call you." Allison asked the woman, taking a step closer to her supposed sister, still only focused on her.

The female smiled at the thought of her mother Grace, the one who took care of her through all those years, fed her, clothed her, cleaned her, loved her, at least until her father decided to take all of that away from her and locked her away.

"She did. She named me Athena," she answered her. She could see a slight smile form on Diego’s lips. She didn’t know why the mention of her name would make him blush but it still made a slight pink blush for on her cheeks.

"You're a goddess?" Klaus asked completely amazed. Athena looked away from Diego and directed her attention to her brother, a soft giggle leaving her lips.

"No, I was just named after one. Because of my powers." Klaus still looked completely fascinated by everything he was hearing. It felt nice to feel all this fascination and admiration directed to her after so many years of absolutely nothing.

"Because you ate your brother," Klaus spoke, making Diego finally break the hard but gentle gaze he had on the woman. He could see Allison gently hitting his arm trying to shut him up. Diego rolled his eyes to how little control Klaus had over his mouth.

Athena looked at her own hand as she let the blue energy come back to life. "Sister... But yes I suppose. She was telekinetic. That's where the blue comes from. I'm telepathic... I mean, I'm both." she let the energy die in her hands as she raised her head again, regretting immediately when she saw the pity on both Allison and Luther’s eyes.

"We can catch up after. Right now we have an apocalypse to stop." Said Five, with his authoritarian voice. "I know who's responsible for the apocalypse." Five put the little paper back up, giving it to Allison this time since Klaus had rejected it the first time. "This is who we have to stop."

She opened it and read it "Harold Jenkins?"

"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" asked Diego as he looked over Allison's shoulder.


	2. Blue Leather Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback from the past, bonding time between sisters and the academy figuring out who Harold is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything written in Italic is either flashback or a memory

  
_As soon as little Allison heard from Diego about what their father intended to do to her sister she ran to the basement of the house as fast as she could but she was quickly stopped by the man itself._

_"Number 3 go back to your training," Reginald demanded with his strict voice, but Allison didn't even flinch._

_"No. I wanna see her. You have to let her out." Allison responded to her father visible angry and disturbed with the situation._

_"Number 8 is too unstable. You shall not go near her." Reginald kept his firm voice but he couldn't stop Allison when she pushed him and ran as fast as she could to her sister._

_"THENA... THENA WHERE ARE YOU?" Allison stopped and looked at her surrounding but she could only see two doors, one with a small glass that allowed her to look inside, the other, not even that, just simply metal._

_'I'm here Ally' Allison quickly turned around with a jump but no one was there. 'He locked me, Ally, I can't open the door. I couldn't reach you.' Allison continued to hear the voice so similar to her sister's._

_"Thena? Is that you?" Allison walked to the metal door and tried to open it._

_'Yes. Ally, that's of no use. You really think Hargreeves would let you be here if you could open the door.' Allison was sure that the voice was only on her head right now, but she could still hear the pain and the sorrow in it. She pushes, pulls, kicked and punches the door but nothing happened. 'Ally, it's okay. I'll be okay I promise. I just... I need you to do something for me please.' Allison could almost feel the tears falling on her sister's cheek, and with that, she couldn't stop her own as she kept kicking the door and crying in despair._

_"No no Thena I'm getting you out of her. I'm getting you out. You can't give up. Please... I need my sister." Allison stopped and kneeled in front of the metal door, letting all the emotions hit her._

_'You'll still have Vanya. And all the others. You'll be okay. I know I can't get out, I can feel the walls keeping me contained. I can't even feel Hargreeves. Just you. And you're right on the other side of the door. I'll practice here, every hour, of every day, and I will get out. But until then...'_

_"You need a rumor..." Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to help, no matter the consequences, with whatever she needed._

_'Yes. I need you to tell everyone I don't love them and they don't love me.' As Allison heard her sister, tears started falling once more._

_"No... Thena I can't do that. You're our sister."_

_'Please Ally. There's nothing they can do to get me out. I don't want to be a burden in your lives. I don't want you to be held back, to live with even more pain and guilt. We already lost Five, another lost and we won't make it. You need to do this, to keep us together. We... You need each other. Please, Ally. If not for yourselves then for me.' Allison could feel how much this was hurting her, maybe she was so emotional she was giving more than she just her thoughts._

_Regardless, Allison knew this was important for her, and if she had to be locked away, the least she could do was make sure she was there peacefully._

_"Okay... I'll do it... But it won't work on me Thena." Allison gently rested her head on the door._

_'I know Ally. And I'm so sorry I'm putting this on you. It's not fair.'_

_"It's okay...I'll visit you, I promise. I love you Thena." Allison got up from the floor and cleaned her tears._

_'And I love you, Ally. Thank you.' Allison placed her hand on the door and took another deep breath. She walked out of the basement completely ignoring Hargreeves protests when she passed through him._

_She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see Diego right in front of her and ended up bumping on him._

_"Oh, it's you. Great. I looked through dad's papers and files but I couldn't find anything about the place he's keeping her locked. But there has to be something. We'll find a way to open that door." Diego was the first to know what Reginald had done, he was the one that saw him dragging her, completely unconscious, to the basement. And he ran to her, as fast as his legs would let him, but when he got there it was already too late. He locked her away behind a door impossible to open._

_"Diego... You need to stop." Allison raised her head to her brother and he could finally see the tears in her eyes._

_"What? Wha-at hap-penne-ed?" Diego's hands started to shake slightly just with the thought of something being wrong with Athena._

_"Please forgive me." Allison gently put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to his ear._

_"No wai..."_

_"I heard a rumor you didn't love Athena anymore and she didn't love you either." Allison talked quietly on his ears as tears kept falling aggressively from her eyes._

_And just like that Diego's hands weren't shaking anymore, his worried eyes disappeared and his scared form vanished too. He didn't love her anymore._

 

 

"Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?" asked Diego as he looked over Allison's shoulder.

"I don't know... Yet. But I do know he's responsible for the apocalypse so we have to find him and we have to do it now." Five finished his coffee and threw the cup away

"Easier said than done." Commented Athena quietly so that only Klaus could hear and right after she heard a gentle giggle that she missed terribly.

"How is he connected to what's gonna happen?" Asked Luther.

"I don't know." Five said with a sigh.

"Wait so you just know his name? That's it?" Diego took a step towards his brother almost in a challenging way.

"It's more than what you all have." Athena crossed her arms and looked at Diego raising an eyebrow. "Do you have anything better? That's what I thought."

"There are probably dozens of Harold Jenkins in this city." Diego turned his voice to Athena now.

"Then we better start looking."

"Alright, let's get this bastard." Allison took her coat ready to leave.

"You had me at Gerald Jenkins," added Diego, following Allison.

"Harold Jenkins." corrected Five with his moody voice.

"Whatever I already lost two people this week, I'm not losing anyone else." Diego walked out before Athena could ask who he lost, it probably wasn't the best time anyway.

"You guys go, I'm gonna stay behind and look through dad's files..." Luther was interrupted quickly.

"No, you're not. Five has an actual lead here and just like Diego said, there could be too many Harolds in this city so we split, you and Klaus get the first names, the rest of us will go out to deal with the rest. And before we go I need a shower and clothes so you..." Athena pointed at Klaus and Luther "get to work. You..." Athena pointed at Diego and Five "go to the library and start looking and you..." Athena pointed now at Allison "please help me get decent. Off you go." She held Allison's hand and walked upstairs with her

"She's bossier then Five." Athena could hear Klaus comment it before she reached Allison's bedroom.

"Do you mind if I use your clothes?" Athena asked before touching anything.

"No of course not, you go shower, I'll choose some clothes for you." Allison gave her a gentle smile and walked to her bag on the bed.

"Thank you." Athena returned the smile and walked to the bathroom. She got in the shower and rubbed the dirty form her skin finally seeing it clean for the first time in years.

As she walked out with a towel around her body she could hear Allison on the phone. "But you need to call me okay? I love you, sis." Allison put the phone back and forced a little smile when he saw her. "You look so much better."

"Thank you, is everything okay?" Athena asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yes yes don't worry, I was just trying to talk to Vanya. It's nothing. I left the clothes on the bed." Allison said and leaned back on the hallway wall waiting for her. Athena walked into the room and put on the simple jeans and a white shirt. Athena left the room and went to another door.

"That room has been locked since I could remember," Allison told Athena.

"I figured." with a simple move over the lock, Athena opened the door and walked inside with Allison right behind her. "This used to be my room." She looked around a little nostalgic, went to her wardrobe and took a dark blue leather jacket from it, putting it on with a smile as she gently caressed the leather.

"Was that yours?" Allison asked curiously when she saw her smile.

"It was a present from the last birthday I had, our 16th birthday. It was a good day." Athena smiled and turned back to Allison.

"A present from someone special I presume." Allison could recognize that smile anywhere, the smile of someone with hope, of someone remembering the ones they love, the smile of someone completely and desperately in love. But Athena was good at hiding it, very good, growing up with Hargreeves does that to a person.

"Yes... someone very special." Athena bit her cheeks trying to prevent the smile to grow more.

"Who is that person?" Allison smiled, happy for the bonding time they were having.

"Come on we have to go." she took her hand, trying to change the subject fast. She dragged her to the car and drove to the library but stopped halfway when she saw Five and Diego in the middle on the street.

Both Athena and Allison walked out of the car "What are you doing here?" asked one of them. The boys turned to the voice but Diego immediately froze as he saw Athena, so clean and even more beautiful than he expected.

Five rolled his eyes and took the file from Diego's hand "We went to the police station instead and got this." Five said and gave Athena the papers. She opened it and read some of the information.

"Holly shit." Allison took the files from her hands and looked at the picture from it.

"What' the problem?" Athena asked slightly confused. Allison took the picture and showed her brothers who seemed to understand her worry.  
"Does anyone wanna clarify me or do I have to guess?"

"He's Vanya's boyfriend," Diego answered trying to keep his eyes from focusing on her for too long.

"Vanya has a boyfriend?" Athena asked even more confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, let me know how you feel about it in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it  
> I'm gonna try to post every day that's why I make the chapters a little shorter but if you prefer bigger ones but twice a week let me know.  
> Thank you for reading


	3. Five's mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The academy keeps looking for Harold while Athena stays with Five finally understanding their relationship.

Diego parked the car in front of Harold's home and they all walked to the front door.

"Be careful okay, we don't know what this man is capable of," Allison said to everyone worried of what may happen.

"Yeah well, he didn't seem dangerous when I first saw him." Diego stayed front almost like he was trying to protect everyone else just in case.

"Neither do you." Athena answered his comment receiving a glare from Diego, he looked almost offended, "What? It's a compliment." Diego simple rolled his eyes and looked through the glass of the front door.

"So what does this guy want with Vanya?" Diego asked not noticing Allison going around the house.

"I don't know, why don't we ask him after we kill him?" Five walked behind Diego obviously annoyed with the whole situation.

"Look I'm gonna burst through..." Diego turned around and saw only Athena and Five, as he stopped talking Five turned around too to see Allison wasn't there so he simply jumped to her. Diego sigh and looked at the only one that didn't leave him "You know it would be nice if people just stuck to the plan for once." Athena shrugged not sure what to say.

Diego turned back to the door and was about to jump through the glass when he was held back but he couldn't feel any arms around him. He looked back and saw the blue energy back on Athena's hand as she kept him from destroying the door. She gently placed him where he was before.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked raising his arms, looking at her like she was an idiot. Athena glared at him, walked to the door and opened it.

"It's unlocked. You're welcome." Athena walked inside and saw Allison and Five already there.

"Yeah well, my way would have worked just fine." Diego walked inside after her trying not to be consumed by embarrassment, but of course, never showing it. "spread out, yell if you're in trouble." Diego walked away to a different division from the house.

Athena, Five and Allison went on different directions themselves trying to find something on this Harold. A few minutes later they could hear Allison call for them so they all followed her voice, reaching the attic. Pictures of the academy all scratches were on the walls, the action figures with heads burned, everything was a complete mess.

"This is not creepy at all. Kinda glad I erased myself from this right now," Athena looked around.

"This wasn't about Vanya, this was about us." Allison looked at her brothers and seconds later Five was falling on the floor, blood on his shirt. Athena kneeled next to him and lifted his shirt. A metal piece going through his abdomen, blood all over it.

"Jesus Five, why didn't you say anything?" Diego asked, worry creeping through his body.

"You have to keep going... so... close..." before Five could finish he passed out.

"He's right, you have to continue, I'll take care of him." Athena took off Five's jacket and gently pressed it on the wound to keep it from bleeding.

"No... Athena... We're not..." Diego seemed even more worried now but she quickly interrupted him.

"Go, we'll be fine." Athena picked up Five and carried him out of the attic and laid him on the closets bed she could find, both Diego and Allison right behind her "Go, I got this. There was no other address in the files but there was a related, his grandmother. Start with that." Allison nodded and left the room.

"Please be careful," Diego's voice sounded almost like a plea. Athena gave him a recurrence smile and kissed his cheek. Diego could feel his cheeks burn after that, he just wished she couldn't see that. He couldn't understand why he felt that way, especially for someone that supposedly was his sister. He did not see most of them as siblings truth be told, he surely didn't see Athena like one, he wasn't even sure what she was to him. The only thing he knew was that he had an inexplicable need to keep her safe and happy.

"You too. Now go." Diego let a smile reach his lips before he looked at his brother one last time and then left with Allison.

As soon as they left Athena took the coat from the wound and with very gentle moves she used her power to take the shrapnel from his torso and keeping the cut closed to prevent him from losing more blood. She got up and ran around the house looking for a needle. As soon as she found a first aid kit with one she ran back to Five, cleaned his wound gently and stitched it.

"Mom....?" Five's voice came out like a whisper.

"It's just me Five." She finished stitching him and covered his wound to keep it from infecting. She could see a weak smile forming in his lips.

"Even better. I missed you." Five took her hand, for the first time he wasn't even trying to hide the smile.

"Miss me? You barely know me Five. You're not thinking straight. You lost a lot of blood." Five held her hand and placed in on his head.

"See..." Five closed his eyes but she could feel him awake.

"Are you sure?" Athena asked worried he may regret it. Five simply nodded.

Athena held his head gently with both hands, letting her blue energy flow from her hands to his head. She closed her eyes and saw his memories like a flash, one after the other.  
____  
 _"IS ANYONE THERE?" Five screamed seeing all the destruction, all the fire and death around him, he was completely terrified._

_"Five?" Athena emerged from the remains of the academy._

_"Who are you?" Five took a step back, more terrified each minute._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you. I... I know your family." Athena took a few steps closer to him "I'll protect you." Five didn't even think twice before wrapping his arms around the female's body, she sounded so kind, so strong, he trusted her blindly for some reason._  
____  
 _"Five eat that." Athena crossed her arms attempting to use a mom's voice._

_"I'm not gonna eat a cockroach." Five took a step back getting more distance between himself and the creature._

_"Do you wanna starve to death?" Athena asked raising an eyebrow._

_".....No" Five looked back at the dead bug and made a disgusted voice._

_"Look I don't like it either kid but if we're going to survive this and get you back to your family then you have to eat." Athena placed her hands on both his shoulders and tried to use her sweet voice instead. "Do you understand?" Five nodded._  
____  
 _Athena was laying by the fire, her eyes getting heavy from how exhausted she was._

_"Thena...." she heard Five's voice coming from behind her. She turned around to face him and saw him completely scared._

_"What's wrong Five?" Athena asked extremely worried._

_"I'm scared... I don't want to stay here... What if I can never go back." Five was about to cry when Athena pulled him to a tight hug._

_"I won't let that happen, I promise." Athena kissed his forehead. "Wanna sleep here today?" Athena showed him a kind smile to let him know it was okay while gently petting his head._

_"Yes, please." Five whispered to her. Athena helped him lay down next to her, making sure he was comfortable._

_"Try to rest now." She gently scratches his head until he fell asleep._   
______   
_Five appeared on his new called home and place all the items he found on the floor._

_"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Athena walked quickly to Five and smack him in the head._

_"Ouch don't do that. I just went looking for some supplies." Five rubbed his head glaring at her._

_"Without telling me? What the hell were you thinking?" Athena's heart finally started beating normally now that she knew he's safe._

_"I'm not a child anymore." Five rolled his eyes annoyed._

_"I don't care if you are or aren't a child, you want to go out you tell me. Got it?" Athena tried to hold back so she wouldn't scream again._

_"Okay okay, got it." Five sighed but was quickly surprised but her arms squeezing him in a tight hug._

_"You scared the shit out of me Five... I thought I'd lost you." Athena whispered with tears in her eyes, holding him close. Five fell bad for worrying her like that, it was never his intention._

_"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Five hugged her back trying to comfort her himself this time._

_"Five I love you so much... Everything I do is because of that. I'm trying to keep you safe." Athena let the tears fall from her eyes._

_"I know... I love you too Thena... You're the best mom ever." Five smiled hugging her tightly._  
____  
 _"Five I think I got something," Athena screamed for Five to hear as she was under some of the wreckages, trying to find food for her little man. But what she didn't know was that the wreckages were weakly standing and before Five could reach her everything fell on her._

_"NOOO... THENA..." Five ran as fast as he could, throwing away the rocks but they were too heavy for him to lift. "Thena please... don't leave me... you have to get out... please." Five cried desperately as he kept pushing as hard as he could but the rocks wouldn't move. "PLEASE."_

_Five spent days and nights, creating different ways to lift or push those rocks away, until one day he did it, he found her or her body. Half of her was still covered but not her face, she almost looked like she was simply asleep, but Five knew she wasn't. Almost all the bones in her body seemed to be broken, her face was so pale and cold, her lips purple. Five never cried as much as he did that day, nothing had ever hurt as much as seeing her lifeless body right in front of him, and that's when everything got numb and Five pushed all feeling deep inside him._   
___  
Athena took her hands from the boy's face and quickly cleaned the tears from her eyes.

"Five... I'm so sorry..." but Five was already asleep, trying to regain his strength. Athena gently kissed his forehead and carried him back home, letting Grace check on him and make sure he'll be okay.

She walked downstairs trying to process everything she saw when Allison ran inside.

"Ally? What are you doing here? Where's Diego?" Athena asked, concern filling her body once more.

"He got arrested, suspected of murder. He won't get out this time." Allison responded

"Like hell, he isn't." Athena took the car keys and quickly walked out of the academy, she will not lose him again, not like this.


	4. Mind control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena takes Diego out of jail but things don't end that well

Athena walked into the police station, passing through everyone without any permission but not caring either.

"Miss, I'm sorry you can not go that way." A policeman held her wrist and kept her from walking.

"I'm looking for Diego Hargreeves. Where is he?" She asked trying to be polite but not liking very much the hold he had on her wrist.

"He's going to be transferred this afternoon. No visitors." Athena pulled her wrist away from the man and looked at him clearly upset. The officer tried to hold her again to escort her out but she wouldn't let him.

"I'll just find him myself." She touched the man's shoulder and in seconds he was falling on the ground, unconscious. In the instants that followed every police officer who saw the scene raised their guns and pointed them at her. Athena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why do you always have to make things harder?"

"Hands in the air." One of the cops shouted. Athena raised her hands. She slowly turned to that one cop and looked her deep in the eyes as her blue energy burned in her hands.

"Drop the gun," Athena said firmly to the woman. She could feel her try to fight the power she had on her, but her strength was far from enough to do so, letting then the gun fall on her feet.

All the cops surrounding her looked at one another not sure how to react in this kind of situation. That all was broken by the sound of a gun shoot ripping through the air but it failed to hit her as she had stopped it half the way. They all looked completely frightened by her leading them to shoot at the same time to the same target but no bullet even touched her.

As the bullets ended one of the cops tried to fight her with its own hands but she threw him in the air like he was an insignificant piece of paper. All the others tried fighting her as well but none would get close to her as she would keep throwing them through the room, that was until she heard a click from behind her head.

She could tell a man was holding its gun at her skull. "I dare you to even try," Athena said turning around to face the man, the gun now pointed at her forehead.

"Don't test me girl." the man said, steadily holding the gun in his hand, she could tell it wouldn't be a problem for him to shoot her, but it's not like she would let him in the first place, so she simply raised her head challenging him.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. If I were you I'd put that down while you still can." the man put his finger in the trigger about to shoot but before he could the snap of his neck echoed through the station, followed by his body hitting the ground. Most of the officers were already standing and ready to try again but she wouldn't have it "THAT'S ENOUGH" Athena freed the energy from her fingers pushing them all away, leaving most unconscious.

Athena walked to the cells until she found him. He quickly jumped from his seat to the bars, stretching his hand out to caress her cheek and check for any possible injuries.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Diego looked at her from head to toes more worried than ever before even when he couldn't find any blood.

"I'm okay." Athena unlocked the cell with her power and Diego quickly ran to her to keep checking for any kind of bruise or cut. She took his hands on hers and turned her eyes to his. "Diego I'm not hurt, I promise." his worried eyes seemed to relax for a moment. He raised his hands back to her face, running his thumb gently through her cheekbone.

"You scared me. I thought they were shooting at you." Diego's eyes were kept fixed on hers, almost like he needed to look at that vibrant blue to survive.

"They were but if the man that never misses couldn't hit me then neither can some cops." Athena tried to relieve the tension, attempting to make a joke, which seemed to work cause she could hear a soft chuckle coming out of his lips.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Diego let his eyes explore the rest of her features, each one more beautiful than the other.

He looked back at her eyes, those eyes that he loved so much... love... but how could he, how could he love someone he knew nothing about, someone he only saw two days ago, it wasn't possible. Loving itself isn't easy, loving someone you don't know, now that's impossible. Something wasn't right, Diego was sure of it. He just lost his friend how could he not be focusing on those feelings, on her. He wanted to but then she appeared and the entire world vanished, how could that be, it couldn't right? Of course, it couldn't. It had to be something else... someone else... her.  
"You need to stop this right now" Diego took his hands from her cheeks and tried to take a step back but the cell was still behind him.

"Stop what?" Athena asked, missing already their proximity.

"This.." Diego pointed at both of them getting angrier by the minute.

"Diego I don't understand, what's going on?" Athena took back his hands to try to comfort him but he aggressively took them away from her touch.

"You can't use me like that, I'm not your little toy Athena. You better stop before I force you myself." Diego lost the softness in his eyes but Athena's only gain more pain.

"I'm not... Diego, I'm not doing anything." This was too much for her, after so many years of isolation, dreaming of getting out, this was definitely not what she wanted. She couldn’t stop the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know you Athena, and I... You have telepathy, you can control people's minds. I know you can so stop playing mind games with me." Athena turned her gaze back to his angry eyes biting her lip hard to hold the sobs.

"You think I'm making you feel... whatever it is you're feeling?" Athena wanted to believe he would never ask something like that to her, just like she never for once believed he would have killed a person.

"Yes Athena, yes I am." Diego looked at her dead in the eye, completely emotionless.

"No... I would never... How could you think that?" Athena was the one to take a step back away from him this time. She turned her head away from his eyes, not being able to look at the man she missed and she loved too much. She could feel anxiety and bitterness building up in her stomach.

"Because this doesn't make any sense, it has to be you." Diego wasn't sure himself if he believed in what he was saying, but in his head, it was the most logical thing. It all lost its consistency once he saw the anger now growing in her eyes.

"I spent 17 years completely alone, locked away while all of you kept your lives like it was nothing. I condemned myself of a lifetime of nothing just a dark and small room so that you could be happy, you could love, have a family, have everything you ever wanted without the burned of the girl in the basement. I was alone." Athena didn't care if she was crying anymore, she was full of hope that even after so many years that maybe he still loved her as much as she did him, that maybe they could have that life she wanted for him, marriage, children, everything. She believed in him and got burned hard. "I loved you more than anything in my entire life Diego... It broke me to let you go... But I did... for you. You don't have the right to accuse me of something like that now, you just don't."

"Athena... I... I'm just..." but before he could finish Athena throw her energy at him, invading his mind and unlocking all the memories she had locked away so many years ago.

____

_Diego waited for Reginald to go to his room to sneak out of his bed and go to the basement where Athena had been locked for a week now. He kept looking at his back, not sure if he was making the right decision going to the place his father strictly told them not to go._

_"Athena?" Diego whispered loudly as he walked to the metal door. The girl quickly jumped from her bed and went to the door herself, placing her hands on it and feeling his presence on her fingers._

_'I'm here' Diego turned around but no one was there. 'I'm still locked, I'm in your head.' Athena could feel his disappointment through the door. 'Why are you here?'_

_"I wanted to check on you." Diego sat on the floor next to the door and let his head rest on it. Athena could feel her heart close to exploding in her chest, feeling him there, next to her, it was the best thing that happened to her all week. But she was certain it wouldn't go well as he didn't love her anymore, Ally made sure of it._

_'Why?' Athena couldn't stop herself from asking, she wanted to know, but mostly she wanted to keep him there by her side for as long as possible._

_"I'm not sure. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Athena sensed his worry and a smile appeared in her face for the first time since she was put there._

_'I'm okay Diego. You don't have to worry about me.'_

_"But I can not worry. Something is wrong, I can feel it, something is trying to stop me from carrying but I can't stop and it's suffocating. Like it's eating me alive." Diego let himself open to her, it felt so easy with her to talk about anything, it felt right._

_'It's my fault. I'm sorry.' Athena closed her teary eyes._

_"What do you mean?" Diego asked confused. Athena simply lifted the rumor from him. Diego could feel it all come back again. He placed his hand gently on the door as tears fell from his eyes._

_"Athena... Shit... I'm gonna fix this I promise you. I won't stop until I get you out, ever. I'm gonna save you, baby. I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what. He'll pay for what he did to you, I'll make sure of that." Diego stood up and examed the door closely._

_'No... Diego, there is no way out. Don't ruin your life because of me, please.' Athena felt each second more and more the need to cry but couldn't as she needed to stay calm to do what had to be done._

_"Thena... My life will already be ruined if you're not in it."_

_'That's why I won't be.' Athena placed her hands on the door and let the energy flow through her 'I love you, Diego' she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely as she took every last memory that anyone had ever had of her, everyone but mom and pogo seeing as their minds worked differently and she couldn't manipulate them the same way. The only problem Athena wasn't aware of was that Reginald was the only one that knew how to open the door, and seeing as he didn't remember her, she locked herself forever, with only a little opening Grace used to talk to her and give her food._

_Diego looked around confused as he had no idea how he ended up there. He left the basement and went to his room convinced he was just sleepwalking for some reason and leaving Athena behind, screaming in her cage as strong waves of energy exploded out of her._  
____   
Diego rubbed his head has an overwhelming amount of memories kept popping up in his head. When everything was finally clear in his mind, his teary eyes looked at hers, the person he missed the most in his life and he didn't even know it. He tried to reach her but she wouldn't let him. She dropped the car keys in front of him.

"You should hurry before those cops wake up or before I change my mind and take the car myself." Athena turned to walk away but Diego held her hand before she could.

"I love you." were the only words Diego could form in his mess of a head, but it was enough to break Athena into tears again. All she wanted was to kiss him, hold him, touch him, but she was hurt, really hurt. She couldn't, not right now. Athena pushed her hand away and walked out of the station without ever looking back cause she knew if she ever did she wouldn't be able to keep walking.


	5. The other energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy goes looking for Allison

As soon as Athena walked inside the academy she saw Five wondering around the house, obviously out of bed, something that should not happen as he needed to recover from his injury.

"Oh wow wow, what do you think you're doing mister?" Athena crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. Five couldn't help but smile, he missed this.

"We have an apocalypse to stop, remember? Mom said I'm good as new. I was about to call Klaus. Did you get Diego out?" Five's question hit her hard and he noticed, regretting asking almost immediately. Athena simply nodded and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, trying to forget the subject.

"Let's go get Klaus." Athena and Five walked upstairs to Klaus' room, finding him on his bed.

"Hey, get up. We're going." Five said right after he knocked.

"Where?" He asked

"To save the world of course," Athena told him with a wink.

"Oh is that all? Great." Klaus got up and took his shirt.

"Pogo said dad killed himself to get us all together, right?" Five walked around the room as Klaus got dressed.

"He did? Apparently, I missed a lot." Athena crossed her arms listening to them talk.

"Yes, he did. And so it got me thinking. I had to jump to the future to figure out when it happened but dad can't time travel. So how did the crazy bastard knew to kill himself a week before it happened?" Five questioned himself.

"Are you sure he can't time travel? The man was weird." Athena said to her little old brother.

"I was being rhetorical. The truth is our whole lives he's been telling us we'd save the world from an apocalypse."

"Yeah, but I always thought he said that too scared us into doing the dishes." Klaus looked at both of them but Athena simple shrugged.

"I was locked for half of my life, don't ask me." she looked back at Five waiting for a response.

"But what if the old man really did know what was going to happen?" Five asked for himself again.

"Yeah but how?" Athena asked still looking at Five.

"No idea. But his plan worked, we're all here."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't part of that plan but sure keep going." Athena interrupted him, she had a habit of doing that to people.

"Since we're all here, we might as well save the world." Five said confided.

"Oh yeah, with the three of us?" Klaus pointed at them three before taking his jacket and putting it on.

"Ideally no but we gotta work with what we got. And Athena counts as two."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." The three of them walked out of his room before she remembered.

"Oh oh, I almost forgot. I know how to make you remember." Athena said with a smile on her face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Five said, turning with Klaus to her.

"Right." Athena placed one hand on each of their heads and closed her eyes as she unlocked their memories too.

"Thena... You crazy bitch I missed you." Klaus smiled and hugged her tightly, she almost felt light again, for a second there were no more worried on her mind, no weight on her shoulders. She pulled Five to the hug which he didn't seem to enjoy but she didn't mind, she had her brothers back.

"I'm confused," Ben said looking at them.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can restore your memory... you're... dead." Athena let go of them and turned to Ben.

"You can see him?" Klaus asked as fascinated as he was the day you got back.

"You can see me?" Ben asked simply confused.

"I can see him through your eyes." Athena looked at them both with a smile. But her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Diego running to his room.

"Where have you been?" Five walked towards his door to check on him but Klaus only kept his eyes on you.

"Trouble in paradise?" Her brother asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"He was pretty convinced that I manipulated his head into caring for me. He asked me if I was making him feel things. I got angry and unlocked his memories. I just left after." Athena told her once best friend, keeping her eyes on him so she wouldn't see Diego again.

"Oh... I'm sorry Thena." Klaus squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a kind smile, trying to help her feel better. "Maybe after we save the world you can both figure it out."

"I hope so, but for now let's try not to die."

"Where's Luther?" Diego asked by the door.

"I don't know, haven't seen him since breakfast." Five answered for them and Klaus walked to stand by his side making Ben disappear as Athena wasn't touching him anymore and that was the only way to get in his mind.

"Yeah, two days until the world ends and he just disappears," Klaus told him as Athena kept herself behind them.

"Well shit... Allison is in danger." Diego's worlds made Athena quickly leave her safe spot.

"What? Where is she? What happened?" Diego stared at her but she wouldn't give him any kind of expression. "Diego where is she?" She asked a little more aggressively this time.

"She went after Harold alone." Diego's eyes fell to his feet.

"And you're only telling me this now." Athena quickly held both Klaus and Five's wrists and dragged them to the car.

"Where are we going?" Klaus asked her as he was dragged.

"To get Luther," Athena told him right before she opened the car and got in the passager seat as she could not drive, which led Diego to be by her side, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, filling the car with an awkward silence.

"Awkkwaard," Klaus whispered to Five but both Diego and Athena heard it but before they could say anything about it, he parked the car in front of a bar and Athena quickly got out and walked inside.

Klaus walked right behind her, pointing at Luther and looking back at his brothers. "Look, I found him."  
  
Diego took a seat next to Luther and looked at the rest of them. "Give us a minute."

"We don't have a minute, Allison needs our help so you better get your enormous ass out of that chair and into the car right now. I am not gonna lose my sister." Athena already lost all of her patience, she just wanted this to end.

"Allison? Where is she?" Luther asked raising from his seat.

"She went after Harold alone." Luther quickly ran to the car and the rest of them followed. Athena looked straight at Diego for the first time since their last conversation. "Diego... Drive fast."  
____

"We're almost there," Diego informed the others.

"Something's not right... I can feel... something. I don't know what it is." Athena opened the window and put her hand out, feeling the energy in her fingers. "It's so strong." and then for no reason at all the car stopped. "What are you doing?"

"It's not me." Diego tried over and over again to start the car. Athena opened the door and ran out. "THENA NO." Diego tried harder and harder to start it but it wouldn't work.

Athena ran as fast as she could to the cabin and didn't think twice before getting inside. Everything was moving around, shaking, bouncing, the energy spreading through the entire place, energy so similar to Athena's but at the same time so different, something no one had ever seen before.

"Don't make me do this." Allison was about to cry, with Vanya in front of her, face pale as nothing she had ever seen before as the energy seemed to come out of her. "I heard a rumor...." Athena saw Vanya reach for her bow but before she could hurt Allison, Athena screamed letting her own power flow out of her colliding with Vanya's and throwing the three of them back with a big explosion.

Athena could hear Vanya screaming for Allison mixed with a man's voice she had never heard before. She tried to open her eyes, help her, do something, but the more she moved the more her head hurt. She could feel the blood dripping through her face and her eyes getting heavier and heavier, almost impossible to stay awake. She just wanted to sleep.   
  
The sounds of someone bursting inside kept her awake. She could hear Luther call out for Allison. She just wanted to know if her sister was okay so she could go to sleep.

"Ahh, guys. There's another one bleeding too." Athena used Klaus' voice to force herself to concentrate on something, that had always helped her. Right after that, she felt two hands on her body.

"Hey hey you have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep. Please look at me." Athena recognized his voice right away, the strength she needed to not let herself go. She forced herself to slowly open her eyes, seeing his big brown ones right in front of her. "Yes, that's it. Just stay like that okay. I'm gonna fix you." She could feel his hand gently caressing her cheek but the headache was becoming too much to bear.

"I lo-ove yo-ou to-oo." were the last words that came out of her mouth before it all went black.


	6. Your mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy goes looking for Harold and Vanya finding something they didn't expect to see. Back home they have another surprise waiting for them.

_Allison walked into the bank peacefully, going right to one of the robbers._

_"Hey, get back with the other?" the armed man order her but she didn't even flinch._

_"I heard a rumor that you shot your friend in the foot," Allison told the man and just like that he did shoot his friend, making all the people in the room scream. A few seconds later Luther fell from the roof and threw one of the other robbers through the window._

_Diego ran inside the bank right after and took two of his knives. "Guns are for sissies, real men throw knives." he threw them at one of the men stabbing him in the chest._

_"It's our time to shine, ready Five?" Athena looked at her brother, both on the top of the roof._

_"I got the big one." Five told Athena right before she jumped from the same place Luther had, using her powers to land safely._

_"Get back." The robber shouted at her and her siblings pointing the gun at them. Five teleported to the counter, right behind the man._

_"Or what?" He asked playfully, now with the gun pointed to his head but before the man's bullets could hit him he teleported again to the other side of the counter. Athena used the 3 seconds bridge to take the gun from his hand and put a stapler there instead so when he turned he had no means to hurt Five._

_Five gave her a quick smile and looked back to the man "That's one badass stapler." Five enjoyed himself making fun of him before smashing the stapler in his forehead, knocking him out._  
  
_"There are people in the vault, I can feel them." Athena looked at the others and everyone quickly looked at Ben._

_"Do I really have to do this?" He asked with a sad puppy face, they all knew how much he hated it to use his power, but sometimes it was really useful._

_"It's okay Ben I can take care of them." Athena kisses his cheek earning a gentle smile from her brother as he mouthed thank you to her. "Take cover." She gave Diego a quick wink before walking into the vault and seeing 4 more people inside, quickly pointing their guns at her._

_Athena lightened her hands with the vibrant blue and let her energy explode out of her, causing the windows to break and the bank to slightly shake. She saw the 4 robbers dead in front of her, she never really liked to kill people but she didn't really have a choice._

_She walked out of the vault panic and guilt invaded her like a virus, everyone was unconscious on the floor, most alive but she could feel at least 4 more people dead, 3 stabbed by the glass of the windows and the other with a broken neck. Athena walked through the people on the floor tears falling from her eyes "No no no no no" She heard footsteps and turned her head to see Reginald shaking his head in disappointment "I didn't mean to."_

_Hargreeves walked to her with a syringe in his hand "I told you this was your last chance to control yourself Number 8." Athena took a few steps back completely terrified, she turned her gaze to Diego for help but seeing him unconscious only made things worse getting her the trip on one of the dead bodies. Hargreeves took the chance to put the syringe in her arm and drug her to unconsciousness. The next thing she remembers is 4 metal walls surrounding her, the only walls she saw for 17 years._   
____  
Athena bite her lip hard as she tried to control her horrible pain in her head. She gently rubbed her forehead and turned her gaze to the side to see Allison sitting right next to her bed.

"Ally?" Athena whispered thanks to her headache, which seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Hey, Thena. You're okay." Allison smiled when she saw her awake, relieved.

"Are you?" Athena sat on the bed whimpering quietly.

"Yes, just a little sore but I'm okay. You saved me. Thank you." Allison helped Athena sit up and received a weak smile and a nod in return. "Mom said you should take this pills," Allison took a small box from the table "for the pain."

"I'm not taking any pills, they make it hard to use focus and we need my powers right now." Athena forced herself to get up but quickly held onto Allison with a hand on her head, groaning in pain.

"You can't help anyone if you're in pain either." Allison placed her arm around her to keep her standing.

"Watch me," Athena released her grip from Allison and walked to the living room, where she heard voices, completely ignoring her pain.

"The bastard that tried to kill them is still out there with Vanya. We need to go after him." Diego raised his voice in an authority way.

"Vanya isn't important." Five said right after.

"You're wrong," Athena leaned back on the wall. Diego was about to go to her and drag her back to bed but she simply shook her head 'Don't Diego' and so he didn't and stayed in his place.

"What do you mean?" Five asked making Athena turn her gaze to him.

"Vanya has powers. Strong ones, really strong." Allison walked in and stood next to Athena.

"Stronger then yours?" Diego asked his eyes still fixed on Athena to make sure she was okay.

"Now that I probably have a concussion, yes." Athena crossed her arms, hiding her fists as she closed them tightly, digging her nails on her palm to distract herself from the pain.

"We need to go, together. It's the only way." Allison said looking at all of her brothers.

"About that, count me out. I mean, no offense or whatever but I kinda feel this whole lot of pressure of a newly sober me." Klaus tried to reason with them, Athena could feel his struggles, his sweaty body getting warmer, shivering more by the minute and worse of all she could feel him about to relapse.

"Klaus you're coming." Athena walked to him, held his hand and pushed him up.

"You can't make me." Klaus kept his ass on his couch.

"Actually I can but I'm not going to because I love you and I want you to do this yourself, you're strong enough to do it without me forcing you to," Athena whispered so only Klaus could hear. "Besides I don't manipulate people, I'm not Hargreeves." she turned her head a little to the side and talked louder to make sure Diego heard her and he did, turning his gaze to his feet with a long sigh.

"Fine." Klaus got up and the four of them left, leaving Allison and Luther in the Academy in case Vanya went there looking for help.

They decided to go back to Harold's house but what they found was not what they expected at all.

"If Diego wasn't with us I would say he did it," Athena said as she saw Harold on the ground stabbed with multiple objects.

"I wouldn't..." Diego was about to defend himself when Athena interrupted him

"There's no sign of Vanya," she looked around trying to find something.

"Let's just get out of here before the cops come." Diego and Klaus turned to leave but Five, on the other hand, got closer to the body.

"In a minute." Five took an eye from his pocket and stick it in Harold. "Same eye color, same pupil size, this is it. The eye I've been carrying around for decades... just found its home." Five took the eye back out.

"We got the guy we needed to kill to stop the apocalypse," Diego said making Athena roll her eyes.

"No, we didn't," The three guys turned to Athena confused. "Vanya has massive powers, she left the cabin with him and now we found him dead and Vanya is gone."

"I'm not following," Klaus said making Athena roll her eyes again.

"Vanya killed him, don't you get it? Harold was the fuse, Vanya is the bomb. She's gonna kill us all if we don't help her."   
____  
Athena walked into the Academy with the others and saw a tall man inside, looking like he was waiting for them, "Who's that?" she looked back and asked.

"One of those agents that tried to kill us." Five sighed and crossed his arms.  
"Hazel, why are you here?" Five asked but before the man could answer Diego was jumping on him, and in seconds both were fighting. "You know before you kill him you may want to know what he has to say." Five said simply watching as both kept fighting.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Patch." Diego took one of his knives and tried to stab the man. Athena looked at Klaus confused and he simply shrugged not wanting to be the one to tell her.

"Or don't, we'll see how that goes." Five took a step back and let them fight.

"Okay, that's enough." Athena pushed them both apart and made a little pain face as the headache got worse while she used her powers. "What the hell Diego?"

"He killed his girlfriend." Five said without even thinking, getting not a very nice look from Diego. When the words were finally processed in Athena's head she could feel her heartbeat raising like crazy as a warm numbness spread throughout her body rapidly. She could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin but she couldn't bring herself to look back.

"His what...?" Athena looked at Klaus, she knew he wouldn't lie and when she saw his look she understood and walked away before they could see the tears starting to fall on her face.

"Wait, Thena... she wasn't...Can't you keep your mouth shut Five?" Diego glared at his brother pissed but mostly scared that he had broken them beyond repair.

"She was already mad and besides it's not my fault you didn't tell her." Diego clenched his jaw and put his knife back. "So, Hazel, what do you want?" Five turned back to the man.

"To stop the apocalypse." He said making Five confused but not too worried.

"We're taking care of that, you'll just stay in our way." Five told him with his firm strong voice. "But I do want something for you."

"What is it?" Hazel asked him.

"The gun that killed her." Five took a step back closer to the man and he took the two guns from his pants right after giving them to Five before leaving. "Here, you're clear. You're welcome." Five put both guns on the table "Now we need to find Vanya."

"Just give me 5 minutes." Diego walked to the rooms seeing Athena's door open for the first time in years. He took a deep breath and walked inside to see her throwing her blue jacket to the other side of the room as well at some meaningless object she could get her hand on. He picked up the jacket and sighed. "It's not the Jacket's fault you know."

Athena quickly turned around with the anger back on her eyes mixed with sad tears that fell on her cheek. "Get out." She wanted to scream, hit, smash, anything to make the pain go away.

Diego did the exact opposite tho and took a few steps closer to her "Thena... I know I hurt you, I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry. Don't push me away." he tried to hold her hand but she pushed it away aggressively just like he had done to her at the station.

"Don't touch me. You don't get to use me for your mourn Diego. You don't get to use me at all." Athena cleaned her tears quickly, biting the inside of her cheeks preventing more to fall.

"No no Athena I'm not I swear, I love you. I am not using you." Diego took a few more steps closer to her and she didn't step back this time. Their bodies so close she could smell the lavender from his hair, the leather in his clothes, the cologne in his neck, it was intoxicating, a perfect kind of intoxication. But she was hurt, she was mad and hostile, she couldn't just forget it all this time.

"Stop lying to me." Athena pushed him forcing him to take those steps back, "You're just a stupid prick," She pushed him harder and harder not getting any kind of resistance from him, just tears, "who pushes everyone away cause you don't want to get fucking hurt," Athena hit his chest with her fists close but mentally controlling her strength so she wouldn't hurt him, "But guess what? You're hurting everyone else around you. You're hurting me." as the control seemed to fade from her, Diego saw himself forced to hold her wrists and stop her. "You're just so... Ehhhhhh. I don't ev..." Before she could keep ranting at him any further Diego pulled her body tight against his and slanted his lips over hers in a passionate kiss, a mixed of heat and desperation. She wanted to fight him with everything she had but, honestly, no cell in her body would ever fight him like that. Her arms circle around his neck, letting herself be followed by all her needs and desires.

Diego pressed her back on the nearest wall, slowing down the kiss as his fingers brushed her face and down your neck delicately, lowering his hand through her body while her hands slide through his hair.

Diego leaves her lips to kiss down her cheek and neck, savoring every piece of her naked skin in his mouth, earning him a soft moan from her that makes him smirk. He traveled his hands to her waist and start to slowly push her shirt off.

"Uhh, kinky." Klaus' voice appeared in the room out of nowhere. Athena pushed Diego away and fixed her shirt quickly.

"Jesus Klaus, can't you knock?" Athena tried to hide the deep red color on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Not usually, but this is important. Luther locked Vanya in the basement." Klaus informed them making all the awkwardness and embarrassment disappear in seconds.

"You have got to be kidding me." Diego rolled his eyes.


	7. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Academy finally gets Vanya home but it doesn't end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I know it's been a while but I'm so so busy with tests and final exams, I'm going crazy, I don't have time for much but I'll try to keep writing as much as possible

As soon as Athena got in the basement with Klaus and Diego she saw Vanya, locked up right next to her own cage that now was open, unlike Vanya's. She was screaming for help, kicking and hitting the door to try to open it, but none of them could hear a noise.

Athena walked fast to her but Luther quickly placed himself in front of her "Get out of my way." she pushed him hard but he didn't move at all.

"You locked our sister cause she has powers? What is wrong with you? Are you dad now?" Diego looked at Luther completely disgusted.

"We have no other choice. He was afraid of her. She's dangerous." Luther kept his position in front of the door, trying to make himself look superior.

"So am I? Are you gonna lock me too?" Athena took a step closer to her supposed brother, her anger and rage growing each second.

"What's different." Luther could sense her hatred, see it in her eyes, and it scared him.

"It actually not that different. I'm way stronger than her Luther. Hargreeves couldn't even keep me contained with pills. Do you really wanna go against me?" Athena fought her way through the pain and raised her hand closing it into a fist while Luther's air slowly seemed to vanish from his lungs.

"Thena stop. You're hurting him." Diego almost degged, but only made her angrier. She closed her fist tightly, her eyes fixed on Luther, as he fell on his knees struggling to breathe.

"Athena STOP... something is happening with Vanya." Klaus shout forced her to lose control and let him breathe again. She looked at her sister through the small glass on the door and saw all the energy flow out of her body, that same energy she felt in the cabin.

"Shit!" Athena used as much energy as she could to through Klaus, Diego and Luther away from the door second before it exploded and the wall fell on the floor. The blast pushed her to the floor making her head almost explode with pain. But she didn't care. Her pain didn't matter, not when they were all in danger.

"ATHENA!" Diego tried to run to her but she again pushed him away.

"Go NOW!" Athena got up quickly holding onto the wall. Vanya started to walk out of the now open cell, making the whole house shake with her. "She's going to destroy the house, get everyone out." Athena closed her eyes for a few seconds before bringing her blue flames back to life.

"Thena..." Diego looked her the woman he loved completely terrified, she was hurt, weaker, leaving her alone with Vanya, it scared him like nothing before.

"Diego go... save the others." Athena stood in front of Vanya and used her own powers to contain hers, biting her lip hard as the pain got worse each minute. "GO"

"Don't you dare die." Diego looked at her one last time before running out with the others.

"I remember you, Athena." Vanya's expressions seemed to calm down as her face gain a little more color again, her eyes brown once more. She looked just like herself again. Athena stopped her powers too, finally seeing her sister after so many years.

"You do?" Athena asked, hopeful.

"Yes, the memories came back when I embraced my powers. You were always so nice to me." Vanya took a step closer to her.

"You were my sister Vanya, I loved you, I still do. I can help you control it. No one has to get hurt." Athena said, gently placing her hand on her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "We have each other now."

For a second everything seemed to work out, the house wasn't shaking, Vanya was smiling, the energy seemed controlled. But just like that everything changed back. The academy was falling to pieces once again, Vanya's eyes were white, just like her face.

"It's too late now." Vanya used her energy to push Athena out of her way, not giving her enough time to respond.

"Vanya wait." Athena was about to stand but before she could the white violin exploded the basement.  
____

Diego pushes the wreckage of the academy away screaming painfully for his mother. Klaus gently pulled his brother back.

"Diego stop... stop...She's gone." Klaus held his shoulders carefully completely destroyed himself.

"What do you wanna do... you wanna wa-al-k away from this?" Diego tried to hide his pain with anger but this time it didn't seem to work. Klaus quickly shook his head no "What about Pogo?"   
Both Klaus and Diego turned their heads to the side when they heard steps walking towards them.

"He didn't make it. Vanya killed him. I saw it just before we got out." Luther responded to them with Allison standing by his side.

"No Vanya wo... Why isn't Athena with you?" Diego took a few steps closer to them to check behind them but no one was there. He turned around looking at all directions. "Where is she?" he could feel his chest tightening as his breath got faster and faster just like his heartbeat.   
Klaus looked at the destroyed building and the enormous hole he already had in him quickly expanded through his body. Diego felt on his knees on the ground, finally letting the tears explode out of his body along with the pain in his chest.

"Guys... guys." Five ran from the behind a now broken wall. Diego could hear him and he knew it was probably important but he didn't care, she was gone, he lost her too.

"The world ends today. Just like I told you it would." Athena completed him while cleaning the dirt from her clothes. Diego recognized her voice immediately. He turned around and there she was, beautiful and alive.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that sees her," Klaus said almost weirdly staring at her. Both Athena and Five looked confused at one another and then back at Klaus.

"I'm pretty sure everyone sees me, Klaus," Athena answered him. Before she could say anything else Diego was holding her and kissing her like he never had before, he seemed scared, sad, disturbed but at the same time happy, excited and relieved and she couldn't figure out why. But what she was sure of was that he needed her right now so she let herself give in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, trying to make him feel better.

"Diego, what's wrong?" Athena asked him as soon as he stopped the kiss. She looked up at his eyes and gently held his waist as he was holding her face.

"I love you... so much. Please don't leave me again... please." Athena could almost see the tears falling again from those big brown eyes, he looked so broken, so vulnerable, something she had never seen before.

"I won't. I promise."


	8. Broken Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves try to find a way to save Vanya but get attacked in the meantime

_"Nice to see nothing has changed." Five put the newspaper back on the table and started walking towards the door._

_"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison asked him before he could leave the room but he continue walking._

_"What else is there to say? Circle of life." Five finished his food and walked back to his old room, that small space that once was his safe spot but now he barely recognized it, I guess that's what happens when you're away for 45 years. He changed clothes considering his now small body didn't fit is old ones and walked out looking for Pogo. He ended up finding the old monkey in his fathers' office._

_"Good, you're here. We need to talk." Five closed the doors and turn to Pogo._

_"What can I help you with?" Pogo asked with his typical calm and smooth voice._

_"I need you to take me to Athena." Five's words surprised Pogo, he almost locked shocked by his words, how could he know? "Pogo where is she?" Five insisted with a more firm tone._

_"Locked in the basement, she's been there for 17 years." Pogo looked down as he talked, almost like he was disappointed at himself._

_"Dad is dead, why aren't you freeing her?" Five asked aggressively._

_"Athena eliminated herself from their memories, your fathers included, neither I or Grace can open the door. And neither can she, your father built those walls to block her powers. There's nothing we can do." Pogo kept his voice calm as he answered the boy. Five wanted to be angry, they locked her away, how could they? But there were more important things to worry about, like getting her out and preventing the world to end._

_"Well, you didn't have me before. Show the way." Pogo simply nodded and exit the room showing Five where Athena was locked. "She's in there?" Five asked pointing at the metal door._

_"Yes, but I must warn you, she's not the same she was before."_

_"Would anyone be after 17 years of isolation." Five sighed and looked back at Pogo, "Thank you Pogo, I'll take over from now." Pogo nodded and left._

_Five teleported himself to the other side of the metal door and for a slipt second, if he hadn't dodge, he would have probably been killed by a ball of blue energy._

_"Happy to see you too." Five smiled as he saw her, alive, but that smile quickly faded away when he really saw her. Her skin was dark from the lack of hygiene, her hair was by her shoulders really badly cut, she only wore a dress, too small and too breathy for the outside weather. But what shocked him the most was her own features, she looked so lost, broken, so scared, completely glued to the wall, but at the same time she looked so brave, the flames burning in her hands, she was ready to kill if she had to. He had missed her so much. "Athena it's me... Five. I'm gonna get you out."_

_Athena took a second to exam his face and quickly a small smile appeared on her dry lips. "Five? What... it's impossible." her throat was sore, she barely remembered how her voice sounded anymore, she always refused to look crazy and talk to the walls, so she simply didn't._

_"I got stuck in the future, but I'm back now." Five's self always soften when he was around her, she was so kind, so sweet, she raised him after all, he loved Grace very much but Athena, she was as much his mother has Grace, even if she didn't know it._

_Athena's eyes start to water, making her bright blue iris shine with the tears. She quickly got up and wrapped her little brother in a tight hug "I missed you so much." Five didn't want to admit but he was about to cry too as he hugged his mom again, after so many years of pain and mourn._

_"Come on... let's get you out." Five quickly rubbed his eyes and held her hand tightly. Athena thanked him with a smile but that smile quickly vanished when he teleported back out but she didn't make it with him. "Wh- No." Five keep teleporting back and forth trying to get her out but it wouldn't work, those walls their dad built were keeping her inside. "No... no, I'm not gonna leave you here."_

_"It's fine, Five. I already got used to the idea of dying here. It's fine." Athena petted his little head, being the one to comfort him._

_"No, I'm not giving up. I'm gonna open that door I promise you, Athena. I love you." Five gave her a quick squeeze letting a few tears roll out of his eyes but before she could see them he teleported back to his dad's office and spent the following hours studying the plants of the basement, the material of the walls, the own door, everything Reginald wrote and draw about that cage, he wouldn't give up until he found a way to open that door, and he did._

____

All the Hargreeves decided to go to the bowling alley, seeing as it was a quiet place and close to the academy.

"Look I hate to be the one to say this but everyone needs to prepare," Luther said, looking at all of them.

"You shut up Luther before I change my mind and blow off that stupid brain of yours, or did you forget we're in this situation because of you." Athena was extremely pissed and patience wasn't on its high levels that day, she had spent the entire way to the alley insulting and cursing at Luther for what he did to Vanya and no one even tried to stop her, not even Allison.

"He may be right, we may not have a choice." Five crossed his arms, leaning on a chair, using his know it all tone. Athena simply smacked him in the head, making him lose his posture.

"There's always a choice." Diego backed up Athena giving her a quick nod.

"Exactly, it's not her fault. She just needs our help."

"Whatever we decide..." Luther got up ready to give one of his insufferable speeches but Athena quickly stopped him.

"No Luther, not we. You're not deciding anything anymore. You can sit your moony ass back on that chair," Athena crossed her arms and looked at Luther with her best poker face. Luther just sighed and sit back. "Better. Okay, first we need to find her."

"I know where she is gonna be." Klaus showed everyone the newspaper with an article about her concert. "This is tonight. She needs to be there to play doesn't she?"

"Yes, that's great news." Athena gave Klaus a gentle squeeze on the shoulder with a kind smile on her lips.

"We are the only ones capable of stopping her." Five said as he got up and took a step away from Athena.

"Do you wanna be on the same list as Luther, Five?" Athena raises an eyebrow as she looked at Five. He sighed and shook his head no, "Great, then we're doing this the right way. She's our sister, we are not killing her do you understand?" Athena raised her voice slightly and everyone nodded. "Good. Now her power is channeled by sounds and what's the biggest source of sound she'll have on that concert?"

"The violin?" Klaus tried to guess.

"Exactly, so we just have to take the violin from her. And don't scream at her or she'll lose it like she did when that douchebag locked her up." Athena could hear Luther sighing sadly but she didn't care.

"Easier said than done," Five whispered to himself, but not quite enough.

"Do you have a better plan?" Athena asked but interrupted him right as he was about to answer "that doesn't involve killing her." Five shut his mouth and shook his head again. "Then that's what we are going with, take the violin from her."

"I think I can help with that." Klaus got up and looked at Ben and then at Athena who nodded for him to continue. "Today Ben punched me in the face and earlier at the house he was the one that saved Diego's life, not me," Klaus told them but everyone seemed to think he was high or just making it up for attention.

"You're unbelievable Klaus." Luther shook his head disappointed.

"Klaus that's impossible, Ben is a ghost," Athena said, not disappointed or mad, unlike the others.

"I know but it happened, do you want proof is that it? I'll give you proof. Alright, it's show time baby." Klaus took a bowling ball and blinked rapidly like he was trying to prepare for something. He threw the ball to the air and like it was supposed to, it fell on the floor.

"Is there any way of shutting down that voice in your head that screams out for attention?" Luther asked even more disappointed.

"Shut up Luther. Can I ask Ben myself?" Athena asked Klaus kindly not wanting to hurt him for not fully believing him.

"Yeah yeah go ahead." Klaus took Athena's hand and looked at Ben.

"Wait, what? You can talk to the dead too now?" Diego asked extremely confused.

"Not exactly." Athena held his hand tightly and just like that Ben appeared in front of her, it was the second time she saw him but she as happy as the first time. "Hey, octo boy." Ben giggled a little as happy as she was.

"Hey, fire girl."

"Wait this is serious? You're seeing Ben?" Allison asked as confused as all the others.

"Yes, I can see him through Klaus' eyes." Athena looked at her sister for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to Ben. "Ben, did you punch Klaus?"

"In my defense he deserved it." Athena laughed at his responded and nodded at the others giving them the confirmation that Klaus was not lying.

"Hey guys, you know I like very much to be right but there are people walking in with masks and guns." Klaus pointed at the men and every one turn around seconds before they started shooting.

"Shit... GET DOWN." Diego shouted holding Athena and pushing her down and sitting behind the supporter that had the balls. "Who the hell are these guys?" Diego asked loud enough for everyone to hear through the shots being fired.

Klaus covered his ears with his hands and shouted: "Maybe they are here for Kenny's birthday."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure they are here for us," Luther responded

Athena rolled her eyes "I am so tired of this shit." she was about to stand when Diego held her tighter, keeping her in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diego asked angrily and scared at the same time, a mix of emotions that he usually never mixed.

"I'm stopping this." Athena pushed her hand away from his grip and stood up. "That's enough." with a quick flick of both her hands all the men fell dead on the floor with their necks broken.

"Holly shit." Klaus and all the others looked at her completely shocked, Luther even a little scared, she was mad at him after all.

"That was badass." Ben smiled and chuckles softly.

"What are you waiting for? Come on we have to go save Vanya." Athena told them, holding Diego's hand and helping him up.


End file.
